


Scunilla (W.I.P)

by SpicedInkling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling
Summary: Jefferson and Madison take in a shy nine year old by the name of Alexander Hamilton.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Scunilla (W.I.P)

Alexander sat in the back of Mr. Washington's car, kicking his legs idly as the social worker spoke to him. "Alexander, I know that you disliked Mrs. Rodriguez, so I pulled some strings and got another family to accept you. These people are friends of mine. They live in a house called Monticello, located in Charlottesville, Virginia. We'll be there in around 15 minutes now." Washington explained light to the 9-year-old. Alex nodded in understanding. "Can you describe them for me Mr. Washington?" came the boy's soft voice. He softly smiled at the small chuckle he received. "This kid.." George thought to himself. "The owner of the house, his name is Thomas Jefferson. He lives with his husband, James Madison, and his 16-year-old son, Aaron. I think you two would get along. They all speak French, and James knows Spanish, so there are no troubles there." The social worker spoke with clear fondness in his voice. Alexander listened in surprise. "They're married, and have different last names??" Washington nodded. "Why? Does the son have one of their names?" This has Washington laughing. "Aaron's last name is Burr. Thomas and James weren't planning on having children, so they kept their respective last names. Much like you insisting on keeping Hamilton." Switching to English, Washington recalled what James had told him. "Oh. Are they nice?" questioned Alexander. "Yes. Well... Thomas is a bit prideful and honestly, an idiot, but he loves children, and might I warn you, he's taller than me." Waiting until he got a nod from the boy, he continued. "James is 5"6. He's very friendly and soft-spoken. I think you'd like it when he and Thomas debate. Aaron is quiet but bold. He's already in college, but he visits on weekends. He goes to Princeton, actually. A long drive if I do say so myself, but it's not my life. He's very bright, but not as bright as you son." Alex stuck his tongue out. "Notcha son Washington." George rolled his eyes, pulling into a huge driveway. "Merde..." Alexander breathed, earning a chuckle from George.  
"This is where I'm going to stay?!" Alexander yelped, drawing more laughter from his social worker. "Yeah, it's big, isn't it?" Washinton prompted, opening the car door and walking back to the trunk. Alexander nodded, waiting for Washington to help him adjust his brace. As Washington worked, the boy focused his attention on the house in front of him. It was gorgeous with a reddish-brown brick exterior and accented by swan white. Getting out of the car, Mr. Washington handed Alex his backpack, leading him by the hand as they ascended to the front door. Knocking soundly, the tall Virginian man sent the child a reassuring smile before a taller man, around 6"4, opened the door. He was wearing a white turtleneck, a black cardigan, and dark jeans. "George! Come in, we've been expecting y'all." The man drawled, southern accent heavy on his tongue. "Ah, Thomas. I see you haven't changed a bit. This is Alexander Hamilton. Alex--" He addressed the 9-year-old. "--This is Thomas Jefferson." That was when Alexander realized that Mr. Jefferson was leaning on a cane. Noticing that Alex was staring, he moved it into his line of sight. "I was in a car accident around 6 years ago." He explained mildly. Alexander nodded in understanding, then gestured to his brace. "Hurricane. Rubble fell on me. Jacked up the nerves and muscles." Thomas nodded again with understanding and acknowledgment because a new realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh, I'm so stupid! JAMES! AARON! COME MEET ALEXANDER!" There was the sound of muffled cursing and loud footsteps. Emerging from the left hallway, there was a man with a lilac button-down and black slacks, and a boy with a black and white flannel, sporting a pair of Levi's. The man in the lilac button-down extended his hand. "Hi Alexander, my name is James Madison. I'm Thomas' husband. This is our son, Aaron." Aaron nodded, tilting his head in a silent greeting. Alexander suddenly became extremely nervous. "I-I'm uh... A-Alexander Hamilton-- I-I uh--" The boy felt his face heat up, blood rushing to his cheeks. Aaron chuckled and ruffled his hair. 


End file.
